


i dont mind the sun sometimes (the images it shows)

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prophetic Dreams, unintentionally mirrors my tbi album week fic, what the FUCK is UP with your dreams man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Observations on Orpheus' prophetic dreams.
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206137
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	i dont mind the sun sometimes (the images it shows)

**Author's Note:**

> hello im elliot and i cant stop thinking about orpheus' prophetic dreams

Orpheus had not _always_ had these dreams. Or, rather, he had not always had these dreams in such clarity. For most of his life there had just been vague wisps of color that implied something that his young mind could not quite grasp. Occasionally, very occasionally, there would be an image, or a fragment of a sentence in these dreams. For no reason that he could conceive of he would hold onto these slivers of information, sometimes just for days, sometimes for years, but far more often than not he would later see them in the headlines, or hear them in the idle gossip his mother spoke at him. 

When you are a child, the workings of your mind seem so basic that you hardly even think to question them. To a young Orpheus, it seemed absurd that anyones mind wouldn’t be filled with a mosaic of glittering color, and occasional prophecies. 

Of course, as he grew he learned that his experiences were _not_ universal, and that Orpheus, little, meaningless Orpheus, suggesting that he had _prophecies_ was highly taboo.

And so our young protagonist learned to keep quiet about these dreams, and to not look too hard at the newspapers, just in case he knew what the headlines would be before they happened. 

The dreams he had had never stopped, far from it, actually. They continued in just the same indistinct way as before. Or, at least they _did_.

When he was older, Orpheus had a taste of that golden liquid lotus that made the dirt and grime of the city, the dirt and grime of his _life_ melt away into warm bright light and laughter. 

There was, however, a side effect of Lotus that surprised him. 

His dreams, although no more or less frequent, started happening in almost frightening clarity, at least compared to before. 

There were whole series of events, laid out before him while he slept, in lucidity he had never seen before, there would be faces, names, places, that he recognized! And he could see everything that was going to happen in stark completeness.

It terrified him.


End file.
